


The Kiss Theory

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: “Did you know that if you don’t get a New Years kiss then the new year is ruined” Robin was telling the couple
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Kiss Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my mind for a while and I tried to finish up before the New Year. I have written it by making it a lesbian fic because I can. I also had intended to include a song for them to dance along with so I only have about two songs in my mind. Because this fic can be either modern or an 80s fic I have two options if you want to think of a song they are dancing to.   
> 80's fic- Love My Way by The Psychedelic Furs  
> Modern- Unforgettable by French Montana ft. Swae Lee  
> Those two songs are my favorite right now, and the idea behind Stevie's outfit is the one from The Haunting of Bly Manor when Dani wheres that brown skirt and purple turtle neck. She is such a style icon and she needs credit for it.

It was New Year's Eve, and the video store had closed early luckily for Robin and Stevie who agreed to have a little party in their apartment to celebrate. There were Christmas lights still strung above the walls as it seemed too festive to take down. Stevie absolutely refused to take them down as she liked the way they brightened up the place. 

When it was almost time to start the party, Stevie left to get dressed for the occasion and she looked in her closet. It was full of mostly jeans, overalls, skirts, and blouses to pair with all of them. She could not decide between a dress that had not been worn in a while or her brown mini skirt with some tights and a blouse. Because it was new years eve she figured the skirt would look nice in any pictures that would be taken. Once she tucked her turtleneck into her skirt she messed up her hair a little. Making sure it looked a little messy but still cute, and slipping on her converse. When the door knocked she paused at looking herself in the mirror and figured it was one of their friends. 

“Can you get it?” Robin shouted from the other room and she left the room knowing she was finished getting dressed anyway. 

Stevie looked out the peephole to see it was Nancy and Jonathan, and so she opened the door to greet them. Throwing her arms around both of them being careful to not crush the camera hanging on Jonathan’s neck.

“I’m so happy you guys came” Stevie pulled away and ushered them inside to sit on the very used loveseat. Once you sat in it, the cushions would not let you get up from them so easily. 

“Of course, besides we knew you guys would have some booze” Nancy winked at her and she eagerly nodded at that thought. There was enough of it in the kitchen as Robin’s girlfriend had helped supply them with it. 

Robin finally came out of the room and greeted the pair as she was excited to tell them about the latest customers in the store. She was talking about David, who was a customer who rented the same movie over and over. They were chattering away while Stevie thought of how she might start the new year alone. She was alone in her thoughts when she heard them say one important thing. 

“Did you know that if you don’t get a New Years kiss then the new year is ruined” Robin was telling the couple

“What did you just say, Robin?” Stevie thought she had not heard her correctly and she was a bit concerned

“There is a scientific theory that if you don’t get a New Years' kiss then the year is going to be really shitty” Robin explained her theory and it made her heart race at the thought of another bad year. 

“That can’t be true” Stevie was very concerned with her theory and she looked in horror at Nancy and Jonathan who nodded along with her. 

There was a knock on the door which surprised her and Robin eagerly hopped off the couch to answer it. She checked to see who it was and threw open the door and ran into Heather’s arms who eagerly held her. 

“You're here!” Robin mumbled into her neck while Billie shoved herself inside, not wanting to see the love fest between her friends. 

She nodded to Nancy and Jonathan and stormed into the kitchen to see where the drinks could be. When she noticed Stevie sitting on the counter with a wild look in her eye as she drank her heart out. 

“Well aren't you a party animal?” Billie sauntered to grab herself a beer in her black dress that was snug against her body. It was very well used but when she put it on she felt like she could conquer the world. 

Stevie nodded to her as she finally pulled away from her drink to watch as Billie drank from her own bottle. Water falling down her neck and into her dress and she pushed her curly hair back from her face. Not wanting to stare too much she looked away but not fast enough to see that Billie noticed. 

“Hey Billie” She greeted her and fiddled with her hair nervously 

Billie walked up to her and placed her hand down on the counter beside her caging her in so there was nowhere to go and look. 

“What’s wrong princess?” Billie asked her pushing her hair back as she wished she left it up

“Do you really want to know?” Stevie looked at her with wide eyes and Billie nodded to her making her feel like she could trust her.

“Lay it on me” Billie watched her captivated as she had long been attracted to Stevie from the moment she first saw her. 

“Well, Robin told me this theory that if you are not kissed on New Year's Eve then your New Year will suck” Stevie felt silly over being upset over such a little thing but it really bothered her feeling alone. 

“Oh” Billie seemed to be thinking it over and for a moment she wondered what she was thinking

“You think I’m stupid don’t you?” Stevie looked down at her fingers and scraped at her nail polish 

“Never” Billie shook her head as she grasped her hands between hers

“Really?” Stevie was surprised as she looked down at her

“I don’t think you're stupid at all. When it is time for the countdown come and find me” Billie promised and winked as she left the room. Stevie felt a little better as she smiled to herself and she left the kitchen to join the party. They were talking and listening to some music on the radio as a group. 

Stevie couldn’t help but wonder what she meant earlier but when her favorite song came on she danced with Nancy as Jonathan took pictures here and there. There were flashes and she ignored them as she noticed Billie was never far away from her. 

The beat was loud and she could feel it in her body as she saw Billie come to dance in front of her. She swayed her hips to the beat as she felt the music and all Stevie could do was watch her with heavy eyes. 

Stevie came in closer and slowly wrapped her hands around Billie’s waist and her wide blue eyes watched her intrigued. Holding her felt different and intimate but Billie didn’t seem to mind her touch. Billie wrapped her arms loosely on Stevie’s shoulders as she swayed them to the music and the others watched them curiously. Not minding the attention she focussed only on Stevie and being close to her. 

It was different dancing with her but it felt like nothing she ever felt before as she came closer to her. Billie lowered her arms to hold her waist and she felt like she could feel her warm hands through her clothes. 

Her face was right next to her as their hips swayed back and forth to the music and it felt so overwhelming being so close to her. Stevie could feel her breath against her cheek and she knew it was only time before the countdown began. She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the corner of her mouth before pulling away. Knowing Billie would follow her she walked over to the hallway near her room and waited. 

The hallway was dark enough to feel intimate enough for their first kiss as the Christmas lights fell upon her. 

When Stevie pulled away from her she knew she would follow her no matter what, and everything seemed to fall away. She walked slowly hearing the steps beneath her boots and she noticed Stevie pressing against the wall. Stevie seemed to glow beneath the rainbow lights as they fell upon her body. It almost felt like a chase, and for once in her life, she knew she would be fine no matter what. 

Before she knew it she was standing in front of her and she raised one hand to push her dark brown hair behind her ear. She slowly teased her fingers from the bottom of her skirt and raised it up to her waist. 

Stevie pressed her head against the wall as she took a breath to steady herself as she felt Billie lean in to talk to her. 

“That was quite a show you put on out there” Billie teased her

“I don’t know what you're talking about” Stevie knew what she had done and she did not feel apologetic about it. She knew what she was doing and she never felt so sure of herself in her life before right now. 

“I think you do” Billie pulled away to look at her with a smirk

The rest of the party began to count down and she felt excited for the last and final number to be said. 

Billie began to lean in and she leaned up to meet her halfway pressing her lips against hers and closing her eyes. It felt special as she knew her heart was racing and she wondered if she could feel it too. She felt warm and tingly as she lingered into the kiss loving the way she felt against her. 

Stevie smiled when she pulled back and she could tell that Billie was just as happy as she was when she looked up at her. Holding on to her waist as she did not want to let go as she was afraid it was a dream. 

“So what do you think about that theory?” Billie asked her with a smirk on her lips

“I think the year is going to be just fine,” Stevie told her as she pulled her into her bedroom with a laugh. The rest of the party would wonder where both of them went, but Robin knew that she was the reason for their disappearance. As she had made up the theory in order to ensure Stevie would take the leap with Billie in the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this fic right now and I hope you like it as much as I liked making it. So leave Kudos and Comments, and if you like the idea or you want more of this pair then I can always be reached at my Tumblr:  
> video-games18  
> I hope everyone has a nice happy New Year!


End file.
